Together Again
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: This is a one-shot of a night with Meredith and Derek post the shooting.  I wanted to do something where after all of their suffering they turn their pain into passion for each other. I'm also hoping this one-shot inspires other writers to do their own.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

**This is a 'Mature' piece. Read at your own risk.**

Meredith and Derek are lying in bed. The lights are off, and although they should be asleep, neither are. They only sound they hear is each other breathing.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to get through this right? It'll start to get easier?"

"I hope so. I want it to."

"It better."

Meredith waits for Derek to offer something else, but he doesn't. She can feel tears starting to form in her eyes, because it hits her how much her husband has changed since the shooting. She knows he went through a tramatic event, but they all went through something. And now is when they need to hold on to each other so they can get through it together.

"I miss you." She can barely say it clearly because as hard as she was trying, she couldn't hold back the tears.

Derek looks over at her with a pained expression. He may not be himself completely, but he's still pained whenever he sees his wife cry.

He reaches over and cups her cheek, turning her face toward him in the dark. With the last of the sun's rays streaming through some of the cracks in the blinds, he can barely make out her face.

"I miss you too."

Meredith begins to cry harder.

"You don't act like it. I'm here, trying to help you and you look like you could care less. I know that what you went through was painful, but it was painful for everyone, and as your wife, the woman who loves you so fucking much, your experience was painful to me because I had to watch it all happen! You almost DIED on me! Don't you think I'm a little tramatized over what happened too?"

Derek just looks at Meredith and she doesn't believe he's going to say anything, because the tramatized him wouldn't say anything, but then he does.

"You have NO IDEA how much I miss you. I want to hold you and make love to you and tell you that everything is going to be ok. But I'm not me right now. And this person I've become does not deserve to do all of those things that the old me was able to do to you. I'm fragile, scarred, and still a little frightened of everything. I want to hold you, but until I'm better I don't want to scar you too."

Meredith leans over and kisses him hard on the lips. "I want you in any form you come in Derek Shepherd, no matter how fucked up you may be. Now would you please do me a favor and make love to me?"

A few moments pass, and Meredith believes that he'll refuse once again, but then is surprised when he kisses her back.

Derek wraps his arms around Meredith's waist and pulls her tightly to him. He moans at how good she feels against him. He pulls back for a moment and looks into her eyes.

"I love you so much Meredith Grey."

"I love you too, Derek Shepherd."

He kisses her again, rolling over so she is pinned beneath him. They cannot take it much longer and are soon ripping each others clothes off.

They pause again once they're both naked.

"Make love to me Derek."

Their eyes stay connected the entire time as Derek enters her and they're both taken to a place that they can only reach together. A place that let's them know they're going to be ok.

**Ok so what do you think? That's the first 'Mature' piece I've written, will probably be the only 'Mature' piece I write, and probably doesn't even deserve to be labeled as 'Mature' because it wasn't half of what some of the other 'Mature' pieces that I've read had in them.**

**BUT, I really wanted to read a fanfic where Meredith and Derek have this completely passionate night after all they went through with the shooting and with Derek's recovery process, but I wasn't able to find one, so I wrote my own.**

**Please, oh please, oh please will someone write one of their own! I know you can do better than me and I need something that will hold me over until the premiere!**

**Maybe mine will inspire you!**


End file.
